Early Morning Yoga
by OnceUponALullaby
Summary: Mello decides to do yoga one morning... Matt wonders if he'll ever really recover from the trauma.


Early-Morning Yoga

"Breathe in… and out… in… and out…" Mello mumbled, holding his leg up adjacent to his waist at a ninety-degree angle. Slowly bringing his arms down from over his head, he formed a circle shape with his hands, as though he was holding an invisible basketball. Thrusting his arms out, he slid from that position into something reminiscent of a barely-over-ninety-degrees split.

Matt, who was currently busy playing Halo _("It's the best, bitches!")_ on the couch, stared. What _was_ Mello doing, anyways?

Well, I suppose I should explain how this happened in the first place.

* * *

Mello had woken up at exactly 8:03 AM, on Friday, November 7th. Matt was lying on the floor next to him, snoring gently. (Mello vaguely remembered kicking him off the bed sometime during the night.) A still-on DS sat next to his head, blaring techno music from some new game Matt had gotten the day before. (Which one, Mello didn't know; he had better things to do than memorize the hundreds of games scattered around the apartment.)

Taking careful aim, Mello chucked Matt's forgotten pillow at his head in an attempt to smother the snores. Matt, groaning, woke up, before groping around in vain for the tranquilizer darts he had purchased a week before. When he realized they weren't there, he settled for throwing the nearest item at Mello's head in payback.

"_Ow,_ Matt! That _hurt_!" Mello moaned, rubbing the bump on his head.

Opening an eye, Matt glanced at the object lying next to Mello. A Gameboy. Oh.

"Sorry, Mel." He yawned, stretching a bit before getting up, snapping his goggles into place on his forehead and trying to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt.

Mello, dressed in only a pair of jeans and his ever-present rosary, leapt out of bed, swiped a chocolate bar from off the dresser, and proceeded to the living room, glancing hopefully at Matt every few seconds.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress," Matt snickered. "Put a shirt on before my eyes start bleeding."

Mello glared, throwing a book at the redhead. The situation was kind of funny, seeing as neither of them read. Matt dodged it and it sailed through the window. Whoops. He'd have to get that fixed.

"Stop it, Mel," Matt threatened, his eyes never leaving the DS screen. He wobbled haphazardly around the room for a second before collapsing on the couch and switching to Halo.

His threat was received with a stony silence as Mello crossed the room, threw on one of his looser (which wasn't by a lot) leather shirts, crossed back, and set the chocolate bar down on a table. He then stood and assumed the crane position.

Which brings us back to the present.

* * *

"Mel, stop it!" Matt said. He'd been watching Mello for about five minutes now and _oh lord_, was that a _pirouette? _He was finally starting to think that _maybe, _just _maybe_, the blonde had finally cracked and shown his true colors.

"Hi-ya!" Mello roared, landing out of the pirouette before swinging his leg over sideways and smashing it into the vase that lay on the table. It followed the book out of the window.

"Mello, stop doing that! We have to pay for all this crap you're breaking, you know!" He had _definitely_ heard someone's car alarm go off just now, he was sure of it…

"But Mattie, it's fun!" the blonde whined.

Yeah, fun _my ass_. After all, _Mello_ wasn't the one that had to hack into all those bank computers to erase the debts they owed.

Mello sighed contentedly. The morning was early and the chocolate was plenty. What more could a guy want?

He once again assumed the "invisible basketball" stance, breathing a few times before getting ready to release the energy.

"Yeah! 'S right, bitches!" Matt shrieked suddenly, wearing a demented smile as he blew up a helicopter and watched some unfortunate soldier get his guts blasted across the playing field. He then proceeded to bite down on his cigarette and started laughing as his character picked up a machine gun and started massacring the enemy ranks.

"Matt! You've messed up my chi!" Mello raged, picking up the poor chocolate bar and tearing a chunk out of it with his teeth. When Matt had started yelling, Mello, surprised, had let out the breath he was holding and also released all of the "energy" he had been carefully storing. And _boy_ was he mad.

He stomped over to where all the electrical switches were, chewing angrily on the chocolate bar the entire time.

Matt looked over to see Mello fiddling with the electrical controls for his Xbox. "Oh shi-"

When the power went off, Mello flashed a triumphant 'loser' sign at Matt, before speeding into their bedroom and locking the door. Once safe inside, he sighed. A Matt without his videogames was _scary_.


End file.
